Marriage Proposal
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, perempuan yang seharusnya merasa sangat beruntung karena dilamar oleh kekasihnya, Naruto, dengan cara yang unik. Sebenarnya bukan lamaran yang romantis. Naruto hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda untuk mengantongi restu orang tua Hinata. Bermodalkan kemampuannya yang pas-pasan dalam menulis surat lamaran pekerjaan, Naruto menulis surat serupa untuk meminang Hinata.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Proposal © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: berusaha tidak terlalu OoC, OC**

.

.

.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Marriage Proposal**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

.

.

.

Hal: Lamaran Pernikahan

.

Kepada yang terhormat,  
>Orang Tua dari Hyuuga Hinata<br>Hyuuga Hiashi  
>Jalan Byakugan No 1 Hyuuga Residence Tokyo<p>

.

Dengan hormat,

Bersama surat ini saya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi menantu Hiashi _sensei_, mengingat saya dan Hinata _chan_ sudah menjalin hubungan istimewa sejak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Hinata _chan_ melengkapi diri saya, dan saya ingin bersama dengannya untuk selamanya.

Mengenai diri saya, dapat saya jelaskan sebagai berikut:

Nama: Namikaze Naruto  
>TempatTanggal Lahir: London, 10 Oktober 19XX  
>Pendidikan Akhir: Jurusan Manajemen Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis Universitas Tokyo<br>Alamat: Jalan Kyuubi No 9 Uzu Regency Tokyo  
>Telepon: 03-3959-22XX<br>E-mail: hinaru(a)kmail. co. jp  
>Status Perkawinan: Menikah (jika Hinata <em>chan<em> menerima dan Hiashi _sensei_ merestui)

Saat ini saya bekerja di Perusahaan Namikaze, sebagai _General Manager_, yang memulai karier dari seorang _door to door salesman_.

Sebagai bahan pertimbangan, saya lampirkan:

(1) Surat Pernyataan Izin Orang Tua  
>(2) Surat Keterangan Dokter<br>(3) Daftar Riwayat Hidup  
>(4) Foto <em>copy<em> Kartu Tanda Penduduk  
>(5) Foto <em>copy<em> Kartu Keluarga  
>(6) Foto <em>copy<em> Ijazah dan Transkrip Nilai  
>(7) Foto <em>copy<em> Sertifikat Kursus/Pelatihan  
>(8) Pas Foto Terbaru<p>

Besar harapan saya untuk diberi kesempatan wawancara, sehingga dapat menjelaskan lebih mendalam mengenai diri saya. Seperti yang tersirat di _resume_, saya mempunyai latar belakang pendidikan yang memuaskan serta pengalaman potensi yang tidak boleh diragukan. Saya memiliki kemampuan manajemen dan _marketing_ yang baik pula. Saya adalah seorang pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah dan anti mengeluh. Sesuai surat keterangan dokter, saya juga memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang sangat baik dan terbebas dari segala macam penyakit yang dapat membahayakan Hinata _chan_.

Demikian surat lamaran pernikahan ini saya tulis dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Saya sampaikan terima kasih atas perhatian Hiashi _sensei_.

Hormat saya,

Namikaze Naruto

.

Hiashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah—untuk ke sekian kalinya—membaca ulang surat unik tersebut di waktu senggangnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menyimpannya bersama secarik surat lainnya yang ditulis oleh pemuda—sekarang pria—yang sama, sampai kini—di saat ia sudah menjadi seorang kakek.

Surat yang satunya merupakan surat "pernyataan" yang dibacanya sekitar tiga tahun sebelum ia menerima surat "lamaran" yang sekarang masih dipegangnya. Sebenarnya surat pernyataan yang ditempeli meterai itu merupakan surat yang ditujukan untuk putri sulungnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Namun, hingga saat ini orang yang berhak menerimanya belum pernah membacanya, bahkan mungkin belum tahu jika surat seperti itu pernah ditulis untuknya. Waktu itu, surat yang dibungkus amplop resmi tersebut mengundang Hiashi untuk membacanya, karena tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa di antara dua putrinya adalah manusia yang seharusnya menjadi penerima.

Dalam surat pernyataan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Namikaze Naruto—yang merupakan salah seorang mahasiswa Hiashi—tercantum suatu pernyataan cinta yang menurutnya tidak lazim ditulis menggunakan format surat yang formal dan bahasa baku, apalagi dibubuhi tanda tangan di atas meterai. Seharusnya saat itu Hinata memiliki waktu tiga hari untuk merenung dan akhirnya memberikan jawaban atau penolakan terhadap pernyataan cinta Naruto yang unik, tetapi Hiashi tidak pernah menunjukkan surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto kepada Hinata dan malah menyimpannya. Padahal jika dalam tiga hari Hinata tidak menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto, berarti ia menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya—sesuai dengan salah satu ketentuan dalam surat tersebut.

Tiga hari kemudian, Hinata pulang dari kuliah dengan menampakkan wajah berseri-seri dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengaku pada Hiashi bahwa ia telah menjadi kekasih Naruto.

.

"_Mm … Hinata…," Akhirnya Naruto sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya setelah cukup lama merasa kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama gadis berambut gelap panjang yang duduk di seberangnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, tadi ia berinisiatif mengajak Hinata yang merupakan teman satu jurusannya—tapi tidak terlalu akrab—untuk makan bersama di kantin karena ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kebetulan kantin fakultasnya sedang lengang dan ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang terkadang malah berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain, itu sebabnya Naruto menilai bahwa suasana saat ini sangat mendukung baginya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan, "… jadi, 'kan…?"_

_Hinata yang baru saja menyeruput teh lemonnya terlihat bingung. "Y-ya…?" tanyanya gugup sembari memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Naruto._

_Apa mungkin waktu tiga hari belum cukup bagi Hinata untuk merenung?_

"_Itu…," Naruto tidak pernah segrogi ini sebelumnya, "… mm … itu—kita … jadi 'kan … 'jalan bareng' …?_

"_E-eh?" Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang disukainya sejak pandangan pertama menawarkan suatu hubungan istimewa yang bahkan hingga detik sebelumnya tidak berani diangankannya._

_Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan…?_

_Hinata masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Seorang Namikaze Naruto yang supel dan aktif dalam organisasi kampus, secara tidak langsung menyatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya—padahal ia hanyalah gadis yang pendiam dan cenderung pasif. Selama ini, Hinata sering melihat Naruto dikelilingi para mahasiswi cakap yang juga bergabung dalam organisasi kemahasiswaan. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata merasa minder dan kurang percaya diri, hingga ia tidak cukup berani untuk mengharapkan cintanya berbalas. Namun, setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, bolehkah ia menganggap bahwa Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?_

"_Jangan ragukan hatiku," kata Naruto yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. Sesaat kemudian ia cengengesan sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk karena malu sendiri mendengar perkataannya barusan._

_Sebenarnya keduanya saling menyukai sejak menjadi teman sekelas di suatu mata kuliah pada semester-semester awal. Hingga keduanya menjadi jarang dan bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah sekelas lagi menjelang semester akhir. Hal itu disebabkan oleh masing-masing dari keduanya yang mengambil konsentrasi mayor yang berbeda; Hinata—Manajemen Keuangan, dan Naruto—Manajemen Pemasaran. Keduanya pun belum dipertemukan dalam kelas konsentrasi minor yang mereka ambil. Pada semester ini, mereka berdua kembali menjadi teman sekelas untuk mata kuliah pilihan._

_Dan di sinilah keduanya sekarang sejak memasuki jam istirahat. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata tidak ada kelas lagi setelahnya, karena itu ia berani mengutarakan maksudnya. Ia pasti akan menunggu sampai Hinata selesai kuliah, meskipun harus menanti sampai sore, karena ia tidak ingin konsentrasi Hinata terganggu di dalam kelas selanjutnya akibat pernyataan cintanya. Ia juga tidak ingin Hinata menjawab dalam keadaan tertekan karena merasa ingin segera mengakhiri perbincangan dengannya mengingat masih ada kegiatan kuliah lagi setelahnya._

_Naruto hampir tidak bisa melihat anggukan pelan Hinata yang disertai senyum malu-malu. Detik berikutnya ia memekik tertahan karena luapan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya._

_Hinata bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya._

.

Hiashi masih ingat saat pertama kali Naruto datang ke rumahnya untuk menemui Hinata. Waktu itu, ia tidak tahu mengapa sepanjang hari Hinata menghabiskan waktu di dapur bersama sang ibu, dan ia baru menemukan jawabannya setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu datang di sore harinya. Tetapi, keduanya tidak jadi ke _cinema_—begitu Naruto menyebutnya—karena setelah makan malam Hiashi masih mengajak Naruto berbincang, dan memperbolehkan Hinata muncul hanya ketika mengantarkan minuman atau makanan ringan ke ruang tamu. Tidak hanya sekali itu saja kejadian serupa dialami oleh Naruto—jangan harap Hiashi akan menyerahkan putrinya dengan begitu mudah. Naruto harus lulus dari serangkaian ujian dan sederetan persyaratan yang sudah tersusun rapi di benak ayah Hinata—karena Hiashi tidak akan mempercayakan masa depan putrinya kepada pria yang salah.

Hiashi juga tidak mungkin lupa saat Hinata pulang dengan senyum mengembang seraya memamerkan sebentuk cincin yang melingkari salah satu jari manisnya kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

.

_Lahir dan beberapa tahun tinggal di London tidak membuat Naruto melupakan budaya negaranya sendiri, begitupun dengan keluarganya. Hari masih sore ketika Naruto menjemput Hinata untuk menghadiri upacara minum teh yang diadakan oleh keluarga besarnya. Selain untuk lebih mengakrabkan Hinata dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, hal tersebut juga sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka akan segera membawa hubungan ke tahap yang lebih serius. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama, mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk melompat dari jenjang pacaran ke pernikahan._

_Naruto terkesima melihat Hinata mengenakan _homongi_—_kimono_ formal untuk berkunjung—berwarna kuning lembut dengan motif bunga sakura di bagian sekitar kaki dan bergambar satu _kamon_—lambang keluarga—Hyuuga dengan ukuran kecil di bagian punggung. Rambut panjang Hinata disanggul sederhana dengan hiasan yang tidak berlebihan, namun tetap memancarkan keanggunan gadis tersebut. Sejatinya hari ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Hinata mengenakan _kimono_, tetapi entah mengapa tetap membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Pertama kali Naruto melihat Hinata dibalut _furisode_ adalah ketika ia mengajak kekasihnya tersebut untuk mengunjungi kuil terdekat saat tahun baru. Pada musim semi di tahun yang sama, Naruto kembali melihat Hinata mengenakan _furisode_ ketika keduanya menghadiri _seijin shiki_—upacara kedewasaan—juga saat upacara wisuda._

_Hinata juga selalu mengenakan _yukata_ jika Naruto mengajaknya melihat pesta kembang api di musim panas. Namun, sampai saat ini, Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional selalu mampu membuat Naruto enggan mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Mungkin hal tersebut yang menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Naruto untuk merancang upacara pernikahan yang diselenggarakan di kuil—Naruto akan mengenakan_ kimono _hitam yang biasanya dikenal dengan nama _montsuki haori hakama_, dan Hinata pasti akan tampak semakin anggun bila mengenakan _shiromuku; kimono_ putih dengan tudung kepala yang memiliki warna senada_.

_Padahal Naruto belum melamar Hinata secara langsung, namun ia begitu percaya diri dan yakin bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan menolak._

_Hinata mendapatkan sambutan hangat setibanya di kediaman orang tua Naruto. Hari ini seluruh keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki berpakaian formal, dan senyum selalu menghiasi wajah mereka sejak menyambut kedatangannya yang pada kesempatan ini merupakan tamu di upacara minum teh yang mereka adakan. Namun, sebenarnya Hinata masih bertanya-tanya mengenai tujuan Naruto menemui ayahnya setelah ia menduduki bangku penumpang di mobil kekasihnya. Saat Naruto duduk di bangku kemudi, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa senyum misterius dari lelaki bermata biru tersebut—membuat Hinata semakin penasaran._

_Hinata tetap merasa gugup meskipun sudah mempelajari dan berlatih bersama orang tuanya mengenai tata krama serta etiket sebagai tamu dalam upacara minum teh. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari ia akan menjadi pihak yang melakukan penyajian teh, karena itu ia juga belajar dari apa yang dipraktekkan oleh ibunda Naruto di _chashitsu_—ruangan upacara. Sekilas Hinata mengamati setiap sudut ruangan berlantai _tatami_ yang kini digunakannya untuk duduk bersimpuh, yang menunjukkan pengetahuan tuan rumah mengenai seni dari aliran upacara minum teh yang mereka anut. Lukisan dinding, bunga, dan mangkuk keramik yang dipilih, sesuai dengan musim saat ini; musim semi yang mulai menghangat._

_Setelah berbincang ringan dengan Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, kemudian dijamu makan malam, Hinata pulang diantarkan oleh Naruto. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan Hyuuga. Berbeda dengan ketika upacara tadi dimana Naruto mengenakan _hakama_ hitam yang membuatnya tampak semakin gagah, saat ini tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja senada _kimono_ Hinata—tanpa dasi dengan kancing teratas yang dibiarkannya terbuka._

_Tempat yang mereka datangi cukup lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua pasangan kekasih yang hilir mudik. Keduanya berjalan mendekati pembatas, dimana mereka bisa melihat hamparan air yang tampak berkilau karena bias lampu. Dalam diam mereka memandang wajah malam kota Tokyo yang dijejali gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, bisa terlihat bianglala besar yang memancarkan cahaya dari lampu yang berubah warna dalam sekian detik._

"_Orang tuaku menyukaimu…," Naruto memulai sembari menumpukan tangannya di atas pembatas. Sudah sekian kali Naruto mengatakannya pada Hinata, namun untuk kali ini terasa jauh lebih mendebarkan. "… tidak hanya sekali mereka mengatakan kalau menginginkan anak perempuan sepertimu…."_

_Naruto tersenyum canggung akibat kegugupan yang dirasakannya, sebagai balasan untuk senyum manis yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata._

"_Aku juga akan bahagia jika harapan mereka terkabul…," ujar Naruto._

_Hinata menoleh karena merasa ada sesuatu yang masih ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto. Kekasihnya itu lebih banyak diam hari ini. Ada apakah gerangan?_

_Secara mendadak jantung Hinata berdebar hebat ketika Naruto bergerak menghadap padanya dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang ditunjukkan. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin saat Naruto meraih tangannya dan menggenggam lembut jemarinya._

"_Hinata-_chan_…," Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya untuk beberapa kali sebelum suaranya kembali terdengar, "… izinkan aku mendampingimu selamanya…."_

_Naruto memang tidak seromantis ayahnya, malah terkadang ia jadi menggombal di depan Hinata. Namun, untuk saat ini ia berharap kata-katanya tidak terdengar terlalu norak di telinga Hinata. Sebisa mungkin ia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari mata bulan Hinata yang sekarang tampak sedikit lebih membulat. Gadis itu memandang tepat di kedua matanya, seolah ingin membaca pikiran dan hatinya. Semoga Hinata bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya._

"Dakara_…," lirih Naruto, "… _boku to…," _Naruto meneguk ludahnya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Hinata seraya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih keras._ "… boku to … kekkon shite kudasai…."

_Hinata masih belum mampu berkata-kata. Tangannya gemetaran—pasti Naruto juga bisa merasakannya. Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto—tentu saja. Tetapi, benarkah Hinata ingin menikah dengannya? Lebih tepatnya, siapkah Hinata untuk melompat ke tahap menikah dari tahap pacaran? Sekarang keduanya sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, sepertinya sudah pantas untuk berumah tangga. Namun, apakah Hinata sungguh bisa bersumpah untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya dan hidup bersama selamanya? Pertengkaran dan perpisahan yang mungkin terjadi pun akan berbeda dengan perpisahan dua orang yang hanya berpacaran._

_Hinata adalah perempuan yang berhati kuat walaupun senantiasa tersenyum lembut. Biasanya ia selalu bisa mengambil keputusan di tengah kegalauannya, namun pernikahan sungguh suatu kegelapan yang asing dan meresahkan. Ia adalah tipe orang yang mantap bila sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tapi untuk saat ini hatinya masih gamang._

_Tidak dibutuhkan alasan istimewa bagi Hinata untuk menyukai Naruto. Ia menerima Naruto sebagaimana adanya—begitupun yang ia harapkan; Naruto menyukai dirinya apa adanya. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, ia tidak pernah merasa dikecewakan. Naruto juga menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita, tak sekalipun ia merasa direndahkan. Ia ingin terus bersama Naruto; mendampinginya, memasak untuknya, dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya berdua. Mungkin jika bisa menjaga perasaan sederhana itu, ia mampu menjadi istri yang baik untuk Naruto._

_Hinata tersenyum tidak lama kemudian sembari membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia menyukai Naruto, sangat suka. Ia mencintai Naruto, tentu saja ia ingin menikah dengannya._

"_Aku mempercayakan masa depanku kepada Naruto-_kun_…."_

.

.

.

"_Ojiichama_…!"

Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang berlari menghampiri Hiashi yang tengah duduk santai di kursi goyangnya. Rambut dan mata anak itu warisan keluarga Namikaze, sedangkan warna kulitnya seputih Hinata. Batita itu terlihat semakin imut dengan pakaian hangat semacam kostum katak hijau yang lengkap dengan tudung kepalanya. Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya melihat cucunya tampak sedikit terhuyung akibat kucing gemuk yang digendong.

"Jun apain kucingnya?" tanya Hiashi ketika melihat kucing peliharaannya tampak teler.

Jun terlihat hampir menangis. Sepasang matanya yang lebar tampak berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. "Cuma kukacih pelmen…," rengeknya.

Hiashi geleng-geleng kepala melihat batang _lollipop_ yang sebagian masuk mulut kucingnya. Ia mengambil alih kucing putihnya dan menenangkan Jun yang mulai menangis.

"Kucingnya cuma ngantuk, kok…," bujuknya sembari mengelus lembut kepala Jun agar cucu pertamanya itu berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

Hiashi menggendong Jun setelah menidurkan kucing putih gemuk itu di tempatnya. Ia membasuh tangan mungil Jun dan tangannya sendiri di wastafel yang berada di ruang makan agar tidak ada lagi rambut kucing yang menempel. Ia sedang mengecup pipi _chubby_ Jun dengan gemas ketika mendengar suara Hinata dari arah belakangnya. Ia jadi berharap Hinata mengajar sampai sore agar Jun bisa dititipkan lebih lama kepadanya. Hiashi berbalik, ternyata Naruto juga ikut menjemput Jun. Sepertinya Naruto pulang lebih awal, jadi bisa menjemput Hinata dulu di kampus.

"_Mommy_…," Jun merengek manja dengan kedua tangan direntangkan ke arah Hinata. Ketika sudah berada di gendongan ibunya, mulutnya mengerucut saat melihat ayahnya yang memberinya senyum.

Hinata bahkan heran karena sejak tadi pagi putranya selalu menunjukkan tampang cemberut di depan Naruto.

"Jun nggak mau cama _Daddy_…," rengeknya saat ayahnya mencoba menciumnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Hinata bertanya dengan halus.

"_Daddy_ telus-telusan bilang Jun mau punya adik—"

Naruto membekap mulut Jun, namun langsung dilepaskannya setelah menerima tatapan tajam dari ayah mertua dan istrinya. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum kikuk. "Aku 'kan kemarin cuma nanya … mau nggak Jun punya adik…?" akunya takut-takut karena Hiashi masih memberinya tatapan mematikan.

"Jun 'kan nggak mauuu…," rengek Jun lagi, "… nggak mau ya nggak mauuu…!"

Hiashi tampak menahan tawa melihat menantunya yang kini terlihat gusar. Sebenarnya Hiashi sangat mendukung jika anak-anaknya menambah momongan, karena itu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto setelah Hinata mengajak Jun keluar dari ruang makan, "Kenapa tidak menggunakan surat?"

Naruto langsung tahu maksud dari "surat" yang dikatakan oleh ayah mertuanya. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Wajah Naruto berubah cerah, dan seketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hiashi yang mulai meninggalkan ruangan menyusul Hinata. Dalam keheningan, Naruto yang sudah menduduki salah satu kursi makan malah sibuk memikirkan isi surat yang akan ditulisnya untuk Jun. Di usianya saat ini, Jun sudah bisa membaca, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba menerapkan saran ayah mertuanya.

Mungkin isinya akan seperti ini….

.

Kepada yang tersayang,

Namikaze Jun

.

Dengan cinta,

Izinkan _Daddy_ memberikan adik untuk Jun….

.

Agar Jun setuju, mungkin Naruto harus menjanjikan segudang permen dan cokelat. Selain itu, sepertinya ia juga harus menawari Jun untuk memelihara kucing. Lalu, tidak ada salahnya membelikan lebih banyak piyama katak hijau untuk Jun. Terus….

Mendadak Naruto mengerang frustasi seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan. Bisa-bisanya empat tahun yang lalu ia menulis surat aneh untuk melamar Hinata dan menyerahkannya kepada Hiashi. Ia merasa dirinya begitu konyol. Jangan-jangan ayah mertuanya juga menilai dirinya demikian…?

Tetapi, bukankah surat-surat tersebut adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat Naruto diterima oleh Hiashi sebagai menantunya?

Bukannya menyesal, namun terkadang Naruto hanya merasa malu jika teringat pada surat-surat itu. Semoga saja rayuannya kali ini mempan untuk Jun.

Berjuanglah, Naruto…!

.

.

.

**~* The End *~**

.

.

.

**Note:** Fic apa ini? Suratnya ngawur tuh, wkwk. Terinspirasi dari kisah seorang dosen perpajakan yang "nembak" pujaan hatinya (sekarang istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya) dengan secarik surat pernyataan yang dibubuhi meterai. Unik dan keren menurut saya. Saat itu—menurut penuturan beliau—dalam suratnya, beliau memberikan waktu tiga hari kepada sang wanita untuk menolak. Ternyata setelah tiga hari tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan terhadap pernyataan beliau, begitupun waktu dinyatakan secara langsung kepada sang wanita di hari yang sama. Usut punya usut, ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun beliau baru tahu kalau suratnya waktu itu tidak diterima oleh istrinya, melainkan dibaca dan disimpan oleh ayah mertuanya. Waktu saya mendengar cerita itu entah mengapa langsung terbayang NaruHina dan Hiashi. Sebenarnya fic lama, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang. Untuk Jun, terinspirasi dari gambar anak NaruHina karya seseorang(?) tapi tidak sama untuk mata dan namanya—tentu saja. Oh, iya, ada adegan yang ambil dari dorama Seigi no Mikata (terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan). Hohoho, see ya…. ^^v

**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**


End file.
